yī duì chìbăng
by Yamashita Aruka
Summary: Harapan sederhana; ia hanya ingin tubuh rapuh pemuda itu mampu menjadi sepasang sayap yang melindunginya. Itu saja. [ crackie BBBYing . gaje maksimal . genre gado-gado . warnings inside ]


BoBoiBoy by Animonsta Studios

.

**y****ī duì chìb****ă****ng**

**[―****_a pair of wings _****]**

by de-aruka

.

Rating : **K+** ― Genre : gado-gado; **friendship** nyerempet **romance**, **poetry** ikutan nyempil, **angst** di akhir.

.

**WARNINGS** :

**Typos** . OOC . **menstrum** . BBBYing―Crackie Pair

**bahasa alien** . hidup normal tanpa kuasa . **awas bikin mules**

.

.

dibuat atas coretpaksaancoret rikues **aiko chiharu**.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Secercah harapan yang sederhana; ia hanya ingin tubuh rapuh pemuda itu mampu menjadi sepasang sayap yang melindunginya. Itu saja._

* * *

.

.

* * *

**_Taktala terlihat langit biru berarak awan_**

**_Tempat rahasia di antara kita berdua_**

**_Berbisik-bisik kepadanya,_**

**_Menceritakan seluruh mimpi di sana_**

**_Juga berjuta harapan dan angan_**

* * *

.

"Hei, Boboiboy."

Vokal khas berhawa euforia semasa dulu tetap Ying bawa. Tak ubahnya sewaktu SD. Di bawah naungan azura bergurat kapas putih, rerumputan meliuk selajur mata angin. Lingkar kurva membentuk tarikan berupa senyum, atensi berpusatkan langit, berbantalkan kedua lengan saling bertekuk.

"Lihat deh, awannya mirip ikan!"

Manik cokelat perlahan melebur bersua kemudian. Perpaduan potret alam di atas sana memenuhi pelupuk mata. Sekawanan merpati melayang bebas, lazuardi warnanya membentang luas, kumulus abstrak yang lugas. Berada di sisi tubuh gadis yang ikut berbaring, pemuda itu mengagumi apa yang ia lihat.

"Haha… iya, iya."

Jedanya adalah tiupan bayu ke barat.

"Hei, Boboiboy." Masih lekat kepada perhatiannya. Kelereng biru berkutat menggerikkannya ke atas. Tiada menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kau punya cita-cita?"

"… uhm, kurasa… tidak."

Leher berotasi ke kiri, menoleh kepada Boboiboy yang ikut merebah di samping, "Eeeh~? Payah ah, masa' nggak punya?"

"Hehehe…" Telunjuknya menggaruk pipi, "Ying nggak tahu ih. Aku yang kaya begini memang bisa apaan? Berdiri tegap pun aku nggak bisa."

.

"TERBANG!"

Meski tidak mencapai penghujung langit, namun pekikannya cukup tegas.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Setidaknya kau memiliki mimpi! Dan aku mau kamu memilikinya! Yaitu; terbang!

"Berjanjilah padaku! Kau akan menjadi sepasang sayap; kau pergi kemanapun kau suka. Melindungiku, menaungi aku yang berpijak di atas tanah ini. Ya… aku, yang tidak bisa terbang…"

.

Di hari itu, jarum penunjuk waktu membaur petang.

.

* * *

**_Dimulai dengan kanan,_**

**_Walau lemah daya ini menggapai angan_**

**_Bersikeras 'tuk raih bintang malam_**

**_Peduli apa terhadap berjuta hasutan_**

**_Asal tetap percaya masih bisa_**

* * *

.

"Turunin!"

Semburat panas kerap mewarnai air muka Boboiboy. Kedua lengannya aktif memberontak liar. Dadanya berdegup kencang, malu total. Pasalnya, kini Ying merangkul dirinya layaknya bayi. Menyesal sudah meminta tolong kepada si bingkai bundar untuk memindahkan ia ke kursi roda.

Ia tidak menduga jikalau niat iseng Ying memerintahkan agar tubuh Boboiboy ditimang-timang―sedikit 'dipermainkan'―selama beberapa saat.

"Fufufufu~ kenapa kamu enak banget digendong sih?"

"YING…!"

Kehebohan menarik sebagian khalayak di sekitar. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berusaha menahan kikikan geli dengan punggung tangan, atau telapak masing-masing. Polah tingkah yang dinilai awam sebagai hal yang menunjukkan kepolosan. Ying sadar. Boboiboy sadar. Namun salah satunya tidak mengindahkan perhatian yang tengah menghujam, lainnya risih dan kian meronta-ronta. Yang justu malah menyedot semakin banyak simpati.

"Kamu nggak liat apa selang infusku ketarik-tarik?! Sakit! Balikin aku ke kursi roda!"

"…eh, maaf. Oke, oke."

Setelah bokong terhempas nyaman menduduki, decit roda alat pembantu gerak itu didorong. Perlahan-lahan menembus pintu, menyusuri lorong-lorong di sepanjang rumah sakit. Selama itu terjadi, dia yang memakai topi oranye menggerutu.

"Lain kali aku panggil suster aja deh kalo begini jadinya. Kapok aku mintain tolong ke kamu."

"Hmph. Sama suster 'kan kamu nggak bisa diam-diam ke halaman belakang rumah sakit sama aku. Paling jauh jalan-jalan sampai ujung pintu masuk, terus balik ke kamar pasien lagi." Ying mengisi pipinya dengan udara hingga menonjol, menggembung.

"Ya justru itu. Aku nggak mau nemenin kamu lihat-lihat awan lagi di sana, sendirian aja gih." Seringai jahil terpahat di bibir Boboiboy.

"EH JANGAN!"

Tawa lepas mengudara.

.

* * *

**_Ringkih tubuh ini mulai terpapar cahaya_**

**_Terlanjur berdenyar_**

**_Takkan bisa terlindungi lagi_**

**_Yang kemudian akan tumbuh sepasang sayap_**

**_Terkepak menembus angkasa berkat harapan_**

* * *

.

Belum terhitung dua tapak berhasil menjejaki ilalang, percobaan pertama sudah membikin lutut berfondasi mantap beronggok layaknya tiada tulang. Selingkar pergelangan tangan mengerat di lengan. Saling berpegangan. Jarak demi jarak mereka tempuh. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih Boboiboy bermandikan peluh. Nafasnya memburu.

Raut lembut menyertai Ying. Melangkah mundur pasti, menuntun pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri sekedar melayangkan kaki.

Iris berlapis lensa mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang diambil Boboiboy.

"Pelan-pelan saja… tak perlu buru-buru."

Yang diajak berbicara mengangguk turuti kata-kata saja. Tanpa menghilangkan binar semangat dan pamer deretan gigi pertanda ia senang sekali.

Namanya juga tidak bisa, gagal dan terjatuh pasti terjadi. Meski sekali. Atau juga berkali-kali sekalipun―Boboiboy mengalaminya saat ini. Tidak ada satupun yang sempurna, pasti selalu ada cacatnya. Berlaku untuk seluruh makhluk hidup yang hina di dunia ini.

"Aw!"

"Awas, hati-hati!"

Terus begitu hingga akhirnya bersandar lemas di sebuah pohon besar. Pundak yang naik turun tidak teratur, tersenggal-senggal. Sembari menyesapi panorama berlukiskan alam, mereka saksikan pula sang raja siang yang tenggelam di antara siluet kehitaman.

.

"Hah… ah, capek?"

"Iyalah… hah, hah…" Balas Boboiboy menyeka keringat di dahi. Melepas topi, digunakannya untuk berkipas. "Banget."

"Hummmmmhh…" Sepasang kaki dan tangan merenggang sekuat mungkin. Menghempaskan raga kepada bumi, setelah terlalu lama merasa tidak nyaman duduk. Ying bertanya, "Gimana rasanya?"

Pemuda iris cokelat tertegun sejenak. Memandangi dengan paras seolah bangga, kaki telanjangnya yang terjulur bebas. Salah sudut bibirnya tertarik puas, "Uhm… rumputnya kerasa lucu waktu kena kakiku."

Kedua pasang netra kembali terfokus kepada mentari yang menaburkan kilau senja yang hangat.

"Makasih Ying. Kapan-kapan temenin aku jalan kaya begini lagi, dong."

"Siap, bos!"

.

* * *

**_Asa belum surut_**

**_Purnama terus bersinar_**

**_Jiwa yang terpantul terselimuti sinar abadi_**

**_Gelora mengalir deras membakar hati_**

**_Ya, perjuangan masih panjang!_**

* * *

.

Decit sepatu sibuk berlalu-lalang begitu menyiksa rungu. Bantingan pintu yang terdengar kejam sangat menyayat perasaan. Bentakan kasar nan bengis bagai panggilan jahanam yang bersahut-sahutan. Kumpulan manusia berwarna seragam dimana terdapat kacamata, alat-alat aneh, dan stetoskop datang dan pergi dari ruang berlabel larangan masuk bagi yang bukan jenisnya.

"Nggak. Nggak."

Bulir bening lolos terpecah ditarik gravitasi. Matanya nyalang mendelik lantai keramik. Bergemeletuk, membungkus rapat-rapat telinganya. Meringkuk kaku di atas bangku besi layaknya patung. Gelengan terus berulang bersamaan satu nama yang berseru tiada henti.

.

**[** _Boboiboy Boboiboy Boboiboy Boboiboy―_ **]**

.

"Cepat ambil CPR!"

"Infusnya habis! Ambil lagi di ruang persediaan!"

"Dokter―!"

.

Jiwa Ying menjerit pilu, sebagai ganti atas ketidakmampuannya menyalurkan keputus-asaannya secara konkrit.

.

[ **_Kau akan menjadi sepasang sayap; kau pergi kemanapun kau suka. Melindungiku, menaungi aku yang berpijak di atas tanah ini. Ya… aku, yang tidak bisa terbang…_**

**_Berdiri tegap pun aku nggak bisa._** ]

.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya kepercayaan dan keajaiban. Ia tidak mau mimpi itu terkubur sia-sia. Ia masih yakin, ia masih tanamkan dalam sanubari. Ia tahu, pasti lelaki itu akan melampaui angkasa, menjaganya dari atas, dan―

Selalu.

**Pasti**.

Itu sebuah aksioma absolut yang terukir di dalam pikirannya.

.

**[ **_Kau tahu, Boboiboy? Semakin hari kulihat kau perlahan tumbuh menjadi sayapku. Kau hidup, kau tegar, kau kuat. Itu sudah cukup sebagai senjatamu untuk melindungiku. _**]**

.

* * *

**_Ombak berdebur menyapa karang_**

**_Di atas tebing melihat mercusuar_**

**_Tak jauh di sana gema merdu mencapai_**

**_Melodi indah penenang kalbu_**

**_Kini tahu sudah, perjuangan telah selesai!_**

* * *

.

"Kamu berhasil, Boboiboy! Hebat!" Jerit bahagia dari Ying. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Rona mucul jelas merata di sekujur wajah.

"Kau telah mewujudkan mimpimu―euh, sebenarnya mimpiku apa mimpimu ya…

"Ah, peduli setan! Pokoknya, aku bangga padamu―"

―di hadapan nisan berukir di atas tanah gembur.

"… Boboiboy."

.

Tawa pahit menggantikan kesunyian. Setelah puas barulah ia menyeringai aneh.

.

"Ah, bodohnya aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Saya cuman mau bilang, kalo saya seneng akhirnya bisa update fic ketiga saya di fandom sini setelah tugas dan antek-anteknya mengerangkeng saya entah sudah berapa abad lamanya (fufu biasalah anak kelas 3 SMP). IYEY!

dan...

FIC INI GAJE MAKSIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL! *tendang laptop*

Maafkan saya bila ada kekurangan sana sini! Saya hanya menuliskan semua imajinasi liar saya yang saya pikirkan tanpa perhatiin apa-apa! Maklumi saya yang rela-relain bikin fic ini seharian dalam kondisi stress dalam menghadapi UTS pekan depan! Terlebih untuk aiko chiharu yang udah saya PHP-in. MAAF! *nangis kejer*

Maka dari itu, flame, caci-maki, dan hinaan pedas sangat saya terima. Kalo mau, sekalian di banned ini fic juga nggak papa! Hiks!

.

salam titan D':


End file.
